


No Printer Just Fax

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: -Ish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss!hoseok, CEO!Seokjin, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, TaeJin - Freeform, almost?, because i can't humour tbh, bye, i forgot the whole point of the fic XD, i still can't tag lmao, secretary!taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: After having a One Night Stand with his CEO, Seokjin of KimCorp., his secretary Taehyung couldn't stop thinking about that night, even distracting him from work and everyone around him. Who knew one person could have such an effect on him. He wanted to see Seokjin again, be with him, make that night into something more but didn't know how to approach him without feeling awkward. Leave it to Seokjin to come up with a way to meet his secretary behind closed doors, a way Taehyung would have never expected.





	No Printer Just Fax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've finally written my second fic and it's with my OTP Taejin. I am absolute trash for CEO!Seokjin AU's. I wrote this at 3am last night. Please bare with me this is my first smut (it's so bad idek if it classifies as smut honestly), I hope you like it! If you do like I'd really appreciate if you left a comment or kudos, it would make my day! <3

Skin on skin. Lips on lips. Bodies tangled under the white satin sheets. That's how Taehyung found himself, under Seokjin the CEO of KimCorp., thrusting into him, hitting all of the right spots in his body. Moans. He could remember the moans echoing around the room, the full, warm feeling of Seokjin's cock inside him while Seokjin whispered sweet nothings in his ear.  
He could feel the warmth of Seokjin's hands roaming his body as they kissed, their heavy breathing mingling together.  
"Taehyung you feel so good aHHH-" Seokjin continued to move inside him while Taehyung screamed in pleasure, gripping onto the pillow under his head. He could feel the pressure building up, he knew he was close.  
"Kim Taehyung" Seokjin whispered as he came inside him, Taehyung following soon after.  
"Kim Taehyung" the sound felt clearer this time, gradually getting louder and louder, turning Taehyung on even more. He could feel the hardness of his cock coming on again. 

"YAH KIM TAEHYUUUNG!!" The pitch gave Taehyung such a shock he broke the black pen he was holding and jumped out of his seat. "W-WhAT?" Taehyung's voice quivered as he was met with his boss Hoseok's unimpressed face.  
"Seokjin asked me to ask you to photocopy these files" Hoseok recalled, shoving the large stack of papers into Taehyung's shaking arms.  
"Yes yes of course" Taehyung nodded. The nerves started to kick in again as the reality hit him. He hadn't spoken to Seokjin after he'd left his house last night. He couldn't bear the thought of Seokjin, who had drank too much last night, forgetting all about their night together, with Taehyung still in his bed. He had to leave.  
As soon as his boss turned away he heard giggles from across his desk.  
"Yah Kim Taehyung, what were you daydreaming about? You seemed so into it you started drooling" Jimin his friend and colleague was in a fit of giggles, body moving left right and centre.  
"Shut up, Jimin" Taehyung picked up a tissue to wipe off the now crusted formation on the side of his mouth. Taehyung was so embarrassed. If they had guessed what he was thinking about he'd have to go into hiding.

Taehyung grabbed the stack of papers again before making his way to the Printing Room.  
Taehyung had been working as a Secretary for Seokjin for a few months now. He has to say he loves his job. The workers are all friendly, although his boss is quite intimidating, and he gets to work for the most beautiful CEO on the planet.  
Any chance he could get, he would sneak a glance into Seokjin's office to look at what he was doing, hoping they wouldn't make eye contact, most of the time failing miserably, with Seokjin catching him staring almost every time.

Last night was the company's get together, where all of the workers gather to eat and drink to take their minds of work. It goes without saying that after Taehyung and Seokjin had a few beers in them, feelings and thoughts were exchanged and sooner or later they were the only ones left, so they both decided to go back to Seokjin's place. One thing lead to another and it wasn't long before Seokjin and Taehyung were making out in Seokjin's king sized bed, the sexual tension rising every time their bodies got closer and closer until there was no space between them. After some time, their clothes disappeared and Seokjin started to push into Taehyung, of course making sure Taehyung was well prepped beforehand. You could say it was a One Night Stand but to Taehyung it felt like something more than that.  
He placed the files on the side of the photocopier, lifted the cover and started placing each file on the scanner. He could hear the door closing behind him, which he blew of as the wind but when he heard the sound of the door locking with a click he froze. He slowly turned his head to the right to see who had locked it to find that it was none other than Kim Seokjin himself.

"Seokjin you gave me a fright oh my god when did you come in?" Taehyung's was breathing heavily from the shock as he clutched his chest.  
"I was here all along behind the door waiting for you" Seokjin explained walking towards the photocopier, where Taehyung was trying to catch his breath. "I missed you this morning" he continued now that there were only a few inches between them. Their closeness make taehyung's heart speed up again. Seokjin was so beautiful up close.  
"You remember last night ?" he asked curiously, surprised by seokjin's comment.  
"Tae how could I forget, I remember every detail, your beautiful body is not something one can forget easily, no matter how much drink I consumed" Seokjin was so close now, taehyung could feel his warm breath next to his ear, sending chills down his spine.  
"You know, I would love to experience last night again" he whispered seductively in Taehyung's ear. Taehyung stumbled and lost his balance from hearing Seokjin's voice so close. Before he could fall, Seokjin held Taehyung up by his waist, bringing them even closer.  
"N-Now?? What if someone comes in?" Although honestly Taehyung would find that situation even more thrilling.  
"The doors locked we're all alone here" Seokjin's hand slipped lower until he reached taehyung's ass, gripping it, eliciting a moan from Taehyung's mouth.  
Seokjin licked his plump lips and gazed at Taehyung's awaiting mouth before looking into his eyes, making eye contact. The tension in the air grew and Taehyung couldn't wait any longer, bringing Seokjin even closer towards him and kissing him passionately on his lips. 

God he missed this. It had only been a day but Taehyung couldn't get enough of Seokjin's warmth mouth against his. Seokjin licked Taehyung's bottom lip making Taehyung moan, giving Seokjin the opportunity to slip his tongue into Taehyung's warm mouth. Their kissing grew even more passionate, Seokjin lifting Taehyung up onto the photocopier and unbuttoned Taehyung's white shirt, exposing his toned stomach.  
"You're so beautiful Tae" Seokjin kissed Taehyung on his lips and continued to his neck, feeling Taehyung's abs beneath his fingers.  
He then reached down to unzip his pants, while Taehyung worked on Seokjin's. Seokjin pulled Taehyung in for another kiss as he slipped Taehyung's pants off along with his underwear, Taehyung welcoming the cool air on his bare skin.  
"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Seokjin had to be certain Taehyung was ok with everything.  
"I've never been more sure in my life" Taehyung replied kissing jin's lips once more to give him the seal of approval. 

Seokjin pulled out a small tube of lube from the pocket of his pants and squeezed a decent amount onto the tips of his fingers, before warming it up so Taehyung wouldn't get a shock from the cold feeling. He rubbed some of the lube along Taehyung's entrance before pushing one finger in slowly so as to make this a less painful experience. Taehyung's face screwed up from the tight feeling, clutching onto Seokjin's shoulders.  
"Y-you can move now" Taehyung said after a minute, feeling the pleasure from this foreign feeling inside him. Seokjin moved his finger in and out in a slow pace, almost teasingly making Taehyung whine.  
"Another p-please" he begged.  
"Your taking my fingers so well baby" kissing him on his lips passionately as he knew the next two fingers would hurt a lot more than the first. He slipped another finger into Taehyung's hole and it wasn't long before Taehyung was screaming in pleasure. He quickly covered his mouth as he knew this room wasn't soundproof. Fuck.  
"Tae take your hands away baby I want to hear you" Seokjin giggled at Taehyung's shyness, moving his fingers in and out at a steady pace.  
"What if they hear?" Taehyung asked feeling so embarrassed.  
"Let them hear. They'll know that your mine" Seokjin took Taehyung's cock in his hand and began to stroke it hastily, making tae even more hard than he was before. Taehyung couldn't hold it anymore.  
"That's my boy" he pecked Taehyung's blushing cheeks, as he shrieked in pleasure, Seokjin's fingers hitting all of the right nerves.  
"God you feel so good Seokjin, a-ah-" 

After Taehyung was stretched enough after the third finger, Seokjin pulled out, Taehyung whining at the loss.  
Seokjin pulled his underwear down a notch to set his hard cock free which had already started leaking pre-cum from the tip and rolled on a condom he had in his other pocket. He made sure to put enough lube on his cock so Taehyung wouldn't feel as much pain, only pleasure. The touch of his hand sent a thrill from his cock all over his body.  
He aligned his cock up to Taehyung's entrance and slowly pushed it. Taehyung's mouth made the shape of an O with how good it felt to be filled up with Seokjin's cock. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin's neck and torso bringing Seokjin even closer. With every inch, more pleasure was felt, even more than the night before. This was one of the wildest places Taehyung had ever had sex if he was being honest. Taehyung brought Seokjin's mouth to him telling Seokjin that it was ok to move, in between their open mouthed kisses. He moved his left leg to balance on the top of the photocopier, to give Seokjin more access, without realising he had pressed one of the buttons.  
"You're so beautiful Tae, you feel so good" Seokjin said as he pulled almost fully out, before pounding right back into Taehyung's entrance, making Taehyung see stars.  
"A-aH! Oh my god that felt so good! D-do that again" Taehyung screamed, his nails digging into Seokjin's back.  
Seokjin knew he'd found Taehyung's prostate. So he repeated the process over and over moving inside Taehyung at a steady pace, both of their bodies moving in sync.  
It wasn't long before Taehyung could feel the pressure building up in his cock "I-I'm close, I'm so close" Taehyung whined.  
"I got you baby, I got you" he stroked Taehyung's cock even faster than before. The moans, whines, heavy breathing they were releasing almost felt like an echo.  
Taehyung came first, white stripes painting his stomach with Seokjin following soon after spilling into the condom. They stayed in that position as they both came down from their high. Seokjin leaned his head on Taehyung's shoulder, plastering hard kisses which would later turn into hickies and kissed all the way up his neck until he met Taehyung's sweet lips again.  
"You're so beautiful tae, so good for me" he said through the kisses.  
Taehyung had used up so much energy he felt weak, it was lucky he was still on the photocopier. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin's broad shoulders .

"I really like you Tae, I have for a while now, way before last night. I mean I know the whole workers shouldn't date their employees rule but I'm the CEO so I'll make my own rules" Seokjin smiled brightly at Taehyung, feeling so happy to have Taehyung by his side.  
"I really like you too Seokjin" Taehyung returned his boxy smile, which could make the whole world smile.  
They almost got lost in each other again before realising they needed to clean themselves up.  
Seokjin pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it into the bin, making sure to cover it with a few sheets of torn paper.  
"We need to clean you up" Seokjin pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and cleared Taehyung's stomach of the cum on his stomach. He gave a last look at Taehyung's toned stomach before Taehyung started buttoning up his shirt, pulling his underwear and pants back on and tucking his shirt back in. Seokjin just wanted Taehyung to be with him for the rest of the day but work awaited them as soon as they exit that door. Seokjin, who had only removed his pants, put them back on and tucked in his shirt.  
"I had a great time Seokjin" Taehyung shyly smiled at the ground.  
"Me too tae, me too" Seokjin replied kissing taehyung's forehead. "You better get back to work" 

"I'll take these files from you, I didn't actually need them photocopied but it was the only way to get you alone" Seokjin smirked, while Taehyung scoffed.  
What Seokjin didn't expect to find under the photocopier was a photo of Taehyung's ass with Seokjin's cock still inside him on a sheet of paper. Taehyung must have accidentally pressed the button. "I'll be taking this too~!" Seokjin winked.  
"OMG SEOKJIN GIVE IT TO ME!" Taehyung shrieked, really embarrassed now, reaching towards the ceiling where Seokjin's hand now was but Seokjin's arms were too long. He gave up. Seokjin laughed at how cute Taehyung was, pinching his cheeks. "Meet me after work for a potential round 2 in my office" Seokjin kissed Taehyung's plump swollen lips before leaving the room.  
After a few moments after gathering himself together he left the room, double checking that none of their mess was left behind.

When he sat back down he was greeted by his friend Jimin again except with a wide smirk on his face.  
"Taetae what were all of those noises coming from the printing room from?" Jimin asked eyeing Taehyung who had now become red in the face. He took a sip out of the bottle of water beside him to distract himself.  
"It was nothing, I just whacked my knee off the table haha it hurt like a bitch" Taehyung giggled shyly trying to conceal the truth, especially in case any of his other co-workers were eavesdropping on them.

Jimin clearly wasn't buying, the smirk still prominent, but he was a good friend he wouldn't bring it up in front of everyone.

"Ok, taetae. Whatever you say~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'd really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment :D  
> Have a lovely day guys!  
> Let's continue to love bangtan forever!


End file.
